Operation SLEEPOVER2
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Hoagie finds out someone likes him but doesn't know who. He and Wally will have to sneak into a sleepover to find out the truth.


This is a short one shot that I wrote. It was suggested by yougotrejected and I thought it would be cool. I've never written a 2/5 before. I don't Own KND

_Dear sandwich,_

_ How do I convince my sister to shave her mustache, she grossing me out, I tried to explain that she loos repulsive but she doesn't get it. I'm trying to be a good brother but she gets offended and cries._

_Addition details: my sister is 71_

_-piece of toast_

_Dear piece of toast,_

_ Your sister is old enough to take care of herself. If she wants to look repulsive than let her. You can't force her to attempt to look better._

_-Sandwich_

Hoagie promised himself that would be the last one he answered before going to bed but he couldn't help but read more. He started a website for teens in the TND like himself and now they can send in questions. He recently opened it to the world so adults can ask for advice. Hoagie thought this would be a good idea because adults might reveal their plans. He didn't tell anyone even his own team about it… there was no one he could trust

"Hey Hoagie you giving advice on your website?" the Australian asked standing in his room at the tree house. Hoagie hadn't told Wally he just caught him, Wally promised not to tell a living soul but Hoagie doesn't believe it for a second. He's trying to get as much out of this as he can before Wally tells the world.

"Hey this one's about me" Hoagie said excited almost forgetting numbuh four was right there.

"What does it say" he asked climbing the ladder to his air plane bed.

"I really like this guy but he's one of those people who has to say ever pun that pops into their head, i might just end up getting advice at tonight's sleep over."

"What makes you think its about you" the thirteen year old asked me

"Cause…..i love puns"

"Well then is probably someone at Rachel's sleep over tonight, if you want to find out who it than tonight's your only chance" Wally reminded him

"Your right Wally, I want you to come with me"

"No way last time I snuck into a cruddy girls sleep over-" he stopped right there, not wanting to finish that sentence. Hoagie thought it was hilarious and forced Wally to tell him the story.

"I thought it was a secret mission" he whined to his friend who was laughing very hard. He left out the truth or dare thing with Kuki, that's was his secret.

"Come one" Hoagie lead him to his experiments table.

"What the crud are we doing"

"we are transforming into girls" he said taking a piece of Wally's hair. In seconds both of them where girls. Not just any girls though.

"Why the crud am I fanny" he asked looking in the hand mirror.

"Look I'm numbuh 23 and your fanny because these girls won't be at the party." Wally remembered numbuh 23 very much. She was the one who asked Kuki if he like-liked him in that truth or dare game. His only regret was not finding out the answer. At the time he didn't know if he liked her and didn't want to know if she liked him.

"Fine" he muttered as they got in the scamper.

[12 minutes later]

"Fanny and 23 I didn't think you'd come" Rachel answered the door. They came inside and sat in a circle.

"What should we do first?" Rachel asked

"Play truth or dare" Someone suggested

"great idea, Fanny truth or dare" It took Wally a second to remember who he was

"uh…truth" there was no way he was going to do some girly dare truth was better and no one thought any less of his because he wasn't him.

"I dare you to tell us who you like" Rachel snickered. Wally thought for a second not sure what to say. Eventually remembered Fanny had once said he was cute

"I like…numbuh four" he smiled but all eyes where on Kuki who was as red as something that is red, she chased "fanny" out of the room.

"Numbuh 23, truth or dare"

"Dare" s/he said flatly not afraid

"I dare you to tell us what's on your mind right now" He thought this was too easy

"How funny Kuki is" he lied,

"Yeah Kuki's pretty funny"

Meanwhile Kuki was still chasing fanny and Tackled him.

"What the crud is your problem"

"Now you're talking like him too" she said with a tear in her eye.

"Who?" he asked

"Wally of course, everyone except you knows I like him"

"you like Wally" he asked in shock.

"Kuki it is me, Wally" he smiled and Kuki stared at him for a moment then ran out of the room screaming.

[A few hours later]

Kuki had gone to bed and Wally was still trying to figure out why she screamed. Hoagie had being playing truth or dare trying to find out who it was. He learned some very interesting things like who knew Rachel liked Nigel.

"23 you ask Abby now" he 1000000% knew it wasn't Abby but couldn't just ignore her

"Truth or dare"

"truth…."

"Who do you like?" Hoagie asked and Abby just muttered the answer in her sleeve but everyone made her speak up

"I like Hoagie ok" she blurted out kind of embarrassed.

"Gilligan?" Rachel pretended to gag. Hoagie had revenge planned for her.

"Yes" Abby blushed "Well time for bed" she went to go find her sleeping bag and Hoagie followed.

"Abby I…..love you" he said stopping her in the hallway.

"That's….err….nice 23 but I like someone else." She tried to pass him but he stopped her again. The experiment wore off and Hoagie was his skinny, tall self again.

"Hoagie?" she asked then slapped him with her hat until he cried for mercy.

"Don't do that to me fool" she said blushing. Suddenly Nigel kicked the front door open and ran in.

"Freeze" he pointed a mustard gun at everyone. He dropped it when he realized that it was his friends.

"well look who's tardy to the party" Wally said leaning against the wall with Kuki by his side.

"Abby" Hoagie said leaning in to kiss her "I love you"

After the kiss Abby replied "I love you too but if you do something like that again Abby will kick your butt" she walked away annoyed but at the same time she had a happy feeling her that made her too excited to be mad.

All the boys where commanded to leave by the supreme leader. On the way out Hoagie noticed Nigel talking to Rachel about there low ice cream supply and he shouted

"NIGEL, RACHEL LOVES YOU" Rachel blushed and pushed them out the door. Revenge was sweet, they never did get there ice-cream supply though.


End file.
